


Cursed Rod of the Demon

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Body Modification, Hyperinflation, M/M, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Zeref wanted to be sure his brother was properly loved, so he enchanted his brother’s cock. Not only is it massive it can draw the feelings of love some would keep hidden. It beckoned them like moths to the flame. You might think this would be a gift, but Natsu sees it as a curse. Natsu likes to bottom and those he fucks with his cock tend to crave anal sex. Hyper Switcher Natsu/Harem





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Cursed Rod of the Demon

Zeref wanted to be sure his brother was properly loved, so he enchanted his brother’s cock. Not only is it massive it can draw the feelings of love some would keep hidden. It beckoned them like moths to the flame. You might think this would be a gift, but Natsu sees it as a curse. Natsu likes to bottom and those he fucks with his cock tend to crave anal sex. Hyper Switcher Natsu/Harem

Chapter 1 Natsu’s Curse

Zeref stared at the pod that contained his brother. “Natsu, my dear brother, I’m happy to have you return to life, but I’m afraid I won’t be able to remain at your side. Do not worry, I have made sure you will not be without love.” A strange mark appeared over the boy’s crotch. “I don’t know why some hide their feelings of love for one another, but not for you. I bless you with the divine passion of flames, one suited to a demon of fire. Not only will those that desire you be drawn to you, but should you claim them they will be yours forever.” Zeref chuckles. “I’m such a good brother.”

Natsu was let loose into the world, going as far as to be thrown 400 years into the future. He was found and raised by a dragon Igneel and learned Dragon Slayer Magic. Igneel knew who he was and what he was, Zeref having found him 400 years later. Zeref was an immortal, he stopped aging, and bears a terrible curse of his own. The more he loved life the more his curse took life away. He didn’t stay long, just long enough to ask Igneel to look after his brother.

“I will, but I won’t do it for you, I’m doing it for him. As far as I’m concerned you're as bad as that bastard.”

“I understand, please raise him well.”

“You truly seek death that badly, if Natsu knew it would break his heart.”

“I’m not worried, Natsu will be surrounded by love, I’ve made sure of it. Even when I’m gone that love will not fade.” Zeref leaves.

Igneel does his best raising Natsu, not sure of the plans Zeref had for him. The boy learned dragon slayer magic, as well as fire magic. Then one day, the seventh day, on the seventh month of the year 777, Igneel disappeared. Leaving behind only a scarf made from his scales, and the teachings of magic.

He set off to find Igneel, but he had no leads and now way to survive. He eventually found his way to a guild, the guild known as Fairy Tail. Makarov was happy to invite him in, though h didn’t know where Igneel was, he gave Natsu a home and a place to work.

The boy was surrounded by other strange magic users. Natsu didn’t even know about his curse until years later when he grew up and his cock grew up to, impossibly so. He was 12 inches soft alone when erect his cock was double that, and he found if he focused he could make his cock even larger although temporarily.

He was glad his cock didn’t remain massive all the time, as it was hard enough to wear clothes. He’s since stopped wearing underwear because the garments couldn’t contain him and magic cloth always rubbed him the wrong way.

It wasn’t long that he learned something was off about himself. While he was heavily endowed he was checking out other guys’ cocks, not to compare them, but because he wanted them. He figured out early on he liked guys, wasn’t hard considering one of their members had nudist tendencies. Seeing them naked often stirred a reaction inside Natsu.

Natsu, however, didn’t mind topping guys, but he actually preferred to bottom. He wanted to feel another man press against him, hold him close as he plunges in and out of his tight heat. He wanted to feel the strong arms of another man come around him and press him back against their chiseled form. In order of preference bottoming was number 1, then 69, then topping. He also adopted a harem mentality thanks to Igneel.

The dragon taught him that mates were like treasures, it was fine to have more than one, but you must care for them equally and be strong enough to keep them safe. Natsu took that practice to heart. He trained not only his body but his magic well. Along with Fire Dragon Slayer magic, he mastered other flame magic, a man at the guild taught him Purple Flare, it was solid flame magic, one that couldn't be extinguished by wind or water, and since it was a physical flame he could use it to grab things and capture enemies.

Since Natsu was so eager to learn about different fire magic, Makarov dug up a grimoire on the subject. Natsu had some difficulty learning from it but with some help from Gray the ice wizard, he was able to learn the Blue Fire also known as Ice Fire.

Makarov taught him flames often reflected one's emotions and desires, and that by channeling those desires he could learn other magic easier. He had a feeling that Natsu was able to learn ice fire because of his feelings for Gray. Since Natsu wanted to protect his friends and guild, he channeled that desire to protect he tapped into the Green Fire the healing fire.

At first, Gray saw Natsu as a rival, but Makarov could see the ice wizard really liked Natsu, possibly more than he realized. When Natsu didn't return once from a mission and Gray was the most worried about him even willing to go after him. Sure everyone cared about each other, but the look of relief and joy that came when Natsu returned was none other than love. Erza saw it too and wanted to play matchmaker in her own special way.

Gray might have been a tsundere, not wanting Natsu to see how much he liked him. Though of all the times Gray ended up butt naked, was usually when Natsu was around. Makarov asked him once if he had feelings for Natsu, the boy blushed and quickly denied it.

Then one day after a certain incident all that changed…

-x-

Erza had decided to drag Natsu and Gray on a mission together, and after the mission, they got to relax at a hot spring. Gray had been relaxing first, letting the warm waters sooth his muscles. Then Natsu came in, naked with a towel over his shoulder.

Gray gulped as his eyes roamed over the boy's muscles, before landing on his dick. The spark that was his feelings for Natsu was fanned into a flame. His cock stirred to life rising to its full 8-inch size. He followed the bounce of Natsu's cock as he walked, with his eyes, licking his lips. 'So big!' his body heated up more than the spring, his nipples hardened, and his insides became hot and twitchy. “Natsu!” Gray moaned.

Natsu's eyes widened as he saw Gray. The male had hearts in his eyes, his skin was flushed, and his cock hard. Natsu blushed and licked his lips. Gray had a nice cock, the pinkette had seen it on more than enough of occasions but never hard. He'd be a liar if he denied seeing Gray as a potential mate, but the wizard was often cold to him, so he didn't think they'd be a match. His cock pulsed to life and rose to its massive 24-inch size. “Gray sorry, I'll leave you alone.” he tried to hold his monster down but it refused to go.

“Don't!” Gray moaned and he got up and moved over to Natsu, he was about waist deep in the water, his balls submerged but his cock stood out and proud. “Don't go, please!”

“You want me to stay?” he felt so hot, and Gray looked so sexy.

“Natsu, I'm sorry I've been an ass to you.” His heart was pounding, he felt hot almost dizzy and it wasn't from the hot spring. “I know I can be a jerk, and I tease you, but its because I want your attention. It's stupid, but I'm stupid!”

“Gray...you're not stupid.”

“Yes I am because I want you and if I'm not stupid I'm a coward!”

'He wants me?!' Natsu felt his own heart pounding in his chest. “Gray, you are one of the toughest guys I know, and you're brave enough to stand naked in front of others, and even fight naked. I can be dumb too but I know what my heart says, what does your heart say?”

“I love you, Natsu Dragneel!”

“I love you too, Gray Fullbuster!” He pulls Gray into a kiss, the kiss was hot, Natsu's lips were warm and tasted like something he assumed what fire tasted like. His lips parted with a moan and Natsu deepened the kiss. Their hearts began to beat as one, as their tongues danced together before Natsu pulled back.

“Hot damn!” he licked his lips still tasting Natsu on them. Natsu sits on the edge of the hot spring and Gray marvels at his massive size. “How have you been hiding this?” he caressed the massive dick, he felt the heat radiating off it, it licked his skin and made him tingle.

“It helps that I'm a grower,” he chuckles rubbing the back of his head.

“May I?” Natsu gives him a nod, and he proceeds to taste Natsu’s heated flesh. The heat danced along his tongue, and he tasted as good as he smelled. His crotch had a rich manly scent that made Gray’s mouth water. He lapped at Natsu’s massive dick, caressing and licking as much of his cock as he could reach.

Natsu shivered as Gray moved down his cock, licking a delicious trail down to his heavy balls. Gray took a whiff where his cock and balls met before licking his heavy orbs, before moving back up his dick, kissing and licking.

Once he reached the tip he wrapped his lips around the head and began to suck, his tongue doing circles around the fat head. “Gray...” Natsu panted, the ice wizard began to take him into his mouth.

He relaxed his throat, and even doing his best he was only able to take 12 inches of his man meat. What he couldn’t fit he caressed with his right hand. He bobbed back and forth, caressing the underside with his tongue. Natsu’s cock was so large it stuffed his throat full, he had to breath through his nose, taking on the man musk with each breath. His heart beat faster, as each stroke caused the manly musk to increase.

His mouth was enjoying such a tasty treat, his ass grew more and more jealous. It twitched and grew hotter, an ache burning deep inside. Gray used his own pre-cum to coat his fingers and brought his free hand back to play with his ass. “Gray?” His whole face went red.

His friend/rival and soon to be lover, had his mouth halfway down his dick while fingering himself. One finger wasn’t enough, a second joined and a third shortly after. The digits turned up his insides and worked him in time of his bobs. His cock pulsed at the sight. His moans sent pleasing vibrations through his rod, hastening Natsu to his climax.

“Gray, I’m close!” he warns thinking the ice wizard will pull off, but instead Gray doubles his efforts, hallowing his cheeks and sucking as hard as he can. He pulls back to the head and gives the tip a thorough tongue lashing. Natsu lost all control and he came, his dick expanding and pumping thick bursts of cum into Gray’s mouth.

The flavor was explosive, and his cum was so thick, it flooded his mouth in seconds, each gulp had him swallowing mouthfuls of cum and he was filled to the brim just a few seconds later. ‘So much cum!’ his eyes rolled up, and his balls lurched, his cock erupting just outside of the hot spring.

As he spilled his seed, he chugged Natsu’s, the fresh baby batter rushed down his throat and filled his belly. His body absorbing some of the magic-infused seed and strengthening his body.

After several minutes Natsu’s orgasm calmed down. Both males were still hard. “Amazing!” Gray licked his lips.

“So Gray, do you wanna go to the next level?” He wanted to try Gray’s dick.

“Yes!” Gray whipped around and bent forward, looking so sexy as he stuck his ass up in the air. “Please, Natsu fuck me!”

“Ehh” Gray spread his cheeks, exposing his twitching hole. It was pure and pink, slightly parted and begging to be taken. “Gray, are you sure? I don’t think I will fit.”

“It’ll fit, please Natsu, I need you inside me.” he shook his ass. Natsu hummed, rubbing the back of his head.

“Alright, if you are sure, if it gets too much tell me and I’ll stop.” Natsu collected his pre-cum and used it to coat his length. Gray nodded, the hearts in his eyes were super cute. Natsu got in the hot spring and lined up behind Gray, the tip caressing his asshole.

Gray shuddered at the warmth, that kissed his hole, relaxing his muscles. Natsu pushed in slowly, the head of his cock breached him. At that moment Gray lost his cherry and Natsu lost his cock virginity. Natsu pushed in slowly, easing his massive rod in inch by glorious inch.

Little did Natsu know the cum Gray drank had already been absorbed enough to strengthen the boy’s body so every inch could fit inside. An added bonus, was as Gray’s inner walls hugged his cock, it coaxed his pre-cum out. His manly essences painted his inner walls, it seeped deep inside him. It was like warm water trickling into his ass, his pre-cum felt hotter than the hot spring, and he loved it. The special mix from Natsu’s demon seed made his pre-cum a natural lubricant with the lightest touch of an aphrodisiac, just enough to make sure his partners never felt any pain. Natsu could have buried his dick in full and Gray wouldn’t have felt an ounce of pain. Natsu didn’t do that, he was taking things slow, feeling up gray as he worked him deeper.

At 12 inches Natsu stopped. “More!” Gray moaned and wiggled his butt, his inner walls tightening around the pinkette’s dick.

“Okay,” he pushes more in and Gray moans for more. Natsu was surprised, but if Gray was enjoying it he pushed forward. Gray’s stomach began to bulge from taking his dick.

“Yes, yes, Natsu!” he moans. “So full, so good!” his cock was weeping like crazy. Soon Natsu buried his full length inside and his crotch met Gray’s plump ass. His arms came around Gray who was panting heavily.

“You are so tight Gray!” he pants and kisses his neck. His hands feel up Gray’s front, feeling Gray’s pecs and perky nipples, as his other hand caresses his abs, feeling the bulge in his belly. “Are you okay Gray?”

“I fucking love you!” he moans and bucks back, grinding his ass against Natsu’s pelvis, the big dick grinding his insides in the process.

Natsu chuckles. “I love you too.” He kisses the ice wizard and the two have a lopsided kiss. When the kiss broke Natsu began to move, pulling back 12 inches and thrusting back in, the short thrusts made Gray feel every inch, and keep them connected.

The steady clap of skin striking skin was accompanied by the two’s moans. Gray’s hard dick bounced from the powerful thrusts. He was hot inside and out. ‘This is sex! Amazing!’ his insides were loving every thrust.

Natsu hugged him Natsu to him like he wished he’d do to him, hands coming up to toy with the boy’s nipples.

“Ahh Natsu,” he moans in delight. “I’m gonna cum!”

“Gray, cum for me!” he reached down and grabbed the ice wizard’s dick. A few firm strokes have him blowing his load. His cum erupts and Natsu aims so it splashes Gray’s chest and abs, and all over Natsu’s hand. His clenching heat pulls Natsu over the edge.

He cums flooding Gray’s insides, his belly extending a bit. Gray cums again loving as he’s packed full of the hot seed, his belly being ballooned like an overstuffed condom. Natsu pulls his now softening cock out of Gray’s body, leaving his hole gaping, and his insides soaked. “Gray are you okay?” The male was drooling. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Natsu takes him out of the hot spring to the showers, he supports the ice wizard as he uses his fingers to get his cum out of him. He sees that Gray’s dick is still hard, a side effect from a large amount of demon cum in his body. He takes advantage and wraps his lips around the ice wizard's cock, slurping and sucking as his fingers stirred his insides.

Gray had moments of clarity, moaning as his cock was consumed by the warm wet heat of Natsu's mouth. He came two times and passed out into pleasure fueled slumber. 'I hope Gray lets me have a turn on his dick.' he takes Gray to his room and cuddles with him.

Little did Natsu know of the curse he bore.

To be continued


	2. Natsu's Cursed Rod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Natsu's Cursed Rod

Natsu and Gray started having sex regularly, at least two times a day, if not more. Natsu wasn't complaining per se it's just that he was always on top. He wanted a turn on Gray's cock, he had a nice piece and he wanted to ride it. Even when he tried to ask Gray, the ice wizard always found a way to take Natsu's dick and his ass was so tight!

Gray had a way of getting what he wants, he knew just how to rile Natsu up. Be it his now more exclusive stripping, his exhibitionist nature, or his own sexy time skills. It was hard not to fuck the sexy ice wizard when he was flaunting his naked ass. He thought about denying him sex, but that just didn't seem fair.

The two had also formed a combo and were taking out missions left and right celebrating with wild sex. It wasn't like he was unhappy in the bedroom, sex with Gray was amazing. He was getting worried, it almost seemed like Gray was addicted to his dick, but that was impossible, right?

-x-

Natsu and Gray had just finished a mission taking down a human trafficking group, led by Bora, a fire wizard who was using illegal ring magic. He had to take shortcuts, he clearly wasn't one for study, his flames were positively pathetic and gross. Compared to Natsu who studied and practiced

Gray froze his ship in its tracks allowing the rescue of the kidnapped girls and guys. Natsu kept his goons and Bora busy, they were a joke. They were arrested and their trafficking ring would be taken down. So with their victory secure and their mission complete, Gray was ready to celebrate.

He had already lost his shirt and pants in the fight, but he was quickly losing his boxers, his 8 incher growing harder by the second. “Hey, Gray, why don't we try something different tonight?”

“Sure, what did you have in mind?” Natsu hugged him, and Gray melted into the embrace.

“How about you top this time?” he asked with a smile.

Gray's face fell. “Did...did I do something wrong?” his voice sounded off.

“What?!” Natsu gasped.

“Whatever it is, I'm sorry!” he turned around in Natsu's embrace and hugged him. The look in his eye was wild, one Natsu had not seen before.

“Gray stop, you didn't do anything wrong.” He kissed his partner. “You got a nice piece and I just wanted to try it out.”

“Okay...but will you still fuck me after?” his eyes looking hopeful but it made Natsu pause.

“Yeah, I promise...” Gray smiled and kissed Natsu eagerly. Natsu was a bit concerned but having a naked Gray in his arms kinda shifted his focus. He scooped Gray up and used a trick from Bora and created a magic carpet from Purple Fire, he got them to their room in a flash, kissing along the way.

Natsu groped Gray's ass until they landed at the inn. The innkeeper blushed a the sight of the naked male grinding on the pink haired boy, both sexy, but the growing bulge in Natsu's pants was certainly eye-catching. The boys paid the man no mind as they made their way to their room.

His clothes were removed as soon as the door shut. Natsu's cock rose to its full 24-inch length. Gray moaned at the sight of it, his insides throbbing for the massive dick. He couldn't help himself and started fingering his hungry hole. His 8 incher began to weep, spilling lots of pre-cum over his crotch.

When Natsu approached the ice wizard, that massive dick aimed right at him Gray felt the burning urge to be taken. He fingered himself faster as Natsu reached the edge of the bed. His mind went blank on the words shared mere moments of go, Natsu's heat was welcoming him. He expected Natsu to pin him down and claim him, the dragon slayer's dick had broken him, and the consistent sexy times have kept Gray's hole nice and used, he was horny and ready for dick!

Instead, Natsu laid beside the ice wizard and pulled Gray on top of him. “Gray, fuck me!” he purred, feeling his desire burn in want.

“Yeah...I can do that...” he was hesitant, but he was a man and started playing with Natsu's body. He felt up his boyfriend's muscles earning a hum of delight. Gray loved Natsu's muscles, the pinkette was often lifting weights in his downtime.

Normally he was feeling them from beneath the fire wizard. Natsu smiled, he was giving control to him. He got to take his time, but the ache inside him was pushing his actions. Gray took solace and began to worship the pinkette's massive dick, he made out with the tip while his hands fondled the big cock.

One hand worked the shaft, his mouth teased the tip, and his remaining hand felt up Natsu's big balls. Gray had hearts in his eyes, tasting the first drops of pre-cum from the fire wizard. He had a fire in his belly now, teasing Natsu's cock faster and hungrier.

Natsu pulled away, Gray whining at the loss. He positioned himself on the bed and spread his legs. “Come on Gray, make me cum with your cock!” his hole twitched.

Gray crawled forward, though his eyes were trained on Natsu's big dick, he still went after the boy's ass. Licking the boy's tight hole, slowly working him open with his tongue. Natsu moaned in delight. He leaned back grinning from ear to ear. “Gray, so good!” he moaned.

He took hold of his dick and stroked it as Gray' tongue penetrated his ass. “Ohh yeah!” Natsu's moans of pleasure coaxed him on, he groped Natsu's ass and darted his tongue back and forth.

Gray slowly added fingers to Natsu's hole expecting it to be tighter, but his fingers slid right in. 'Has he been fingering himself?' the thought crossed his mind and made his dick twitch. A second finger joined the first and he worked them back and forth.

Natsu was in heaven, Gray's fingers felt way better than his own. He caressed the pinkette's sweet spot a bit, and Natsu moaned, his hips bucked making his cock sway. Gray removed his tongue and focused on sucking Natsu's big balls while working his fingers in and out of his hole. “Mmm, yes, Gray!”

Gray added a third finger and worked Natsu open, twisting and curling his fingers earning more pleasured moans from his lover. As he teased Natsu's hole his own twitched in want, it was maddening, especially with Natsu's cock so close and so hard.

“Gray fuck me!” Natsu moaned, excitement lacing his voice.

Gray snapped out of his daze and removed his fingers, his cock was soaked in pre-cum. He lined up his cock, and sank into Natsu's hot hot HOT ass! The dragon slayer's virgin tight ass made it feel like his dick was melting. He felt like he was gonna cum as he sank his full cock inside. “Yes!” Natsu moaned.

His insides were wet, Gray's pre-cum paved the way making his first time a wonderful time. Gray froze, stilling inside Natsu as the inner walls massaged him. He was torn one part wished to cum, but something else felt denied holding him back.

Natsu groaned, and bucked down, grinding Gray's pelvis, having the cock dig into his insides. “Gray...move...please!” The ice wizard obeyed, thrusting into Natsu making the dragon slayer buck and moan. “Yes!”

The bed creaked as Gray fucked him, his pace slow at first but building up over time. Natsu was loving every minute of it, but Gray was losing his mind. He gripped Natsu's big dick and pressed it against his muscled form. Natsu's pre-cum spilled over Gray's chiseled form.

Natsu felt his release building, Gray's cock brushing his sweet spot again and again. “Gray!” Natsu moaned as his lover gave him his first glorious anal orgasm. His cock erupted like a volcano, showering the two in the seed.

Gray kept thrusting into Natsu, even as his ass tightened around him. The friction increasing tenfold. 'His stamina is amazing!' Natsu thought as Gray continued to pound into him. His insides were drenched in pre-cum, Gray's thrusts sounding wet and naughty, a steady clap of skin striking skin.

Natsu wasn't totally lost in pleasure to notice that Gray hadn't cum. He was still hard and weeping pre like crazy. “Gray, if you cum inside me, I promise I'll fuck you!” They had been going at it for a while, he wondered if Gray was trying to hold out on purpose.

The ice wizard fucked him faster, thrusting so hard and fast the bed creaked. Natsu moaned in delight, more time past and Gray didn't cum. “Gray?”

Gray groaned, he looked at Natsu tears in his eyes. Natsu gasped. “I can't...I can't cum...” his body was shaking. “I've tried, it feels so good, but I can't...” Natsu stopped him and pulled off Gray's angry cock.

Natsu hugged the ice wizard. “It's okay...it's okay...” he stopped his shaking. Natsu changed their positions, and took Gray, as soon as he was penetrated Gray came.

“Yes!” Gray moaned and drooled. Natsu fucked Gray as promised, his big dick milking him of release after release, and while Gray was loving every minute of it but it was Natsu to be concerned. He finally came after Gray's fifth orgasm and sent Gray into a pleasure filled slumber. “Natsu...love...you...” he muttered.

“I love you too, Gray,” He brushed his hair out of his face, his facial features looked so peaceful, instead of desperate like before. 'I don't wanna see him like that again.'

-x-

The duo returned to the guild but didn't stay as Natsu wanted to take Gray to Porlyusica. “Natsu, I'm fine.”

“No you aren't, trust me, something is wrong!” Makarov took them to the elder woman, who of course was pissed at humans trespassing near her house. “Please, something is wrong with Gray.”

“Natsu, I'm telling ya I'm fine.” Natsu showed he wasn't by pulling out his cock, much to Makarov's and Porlyusica's shock, but what really surprised them was how Gray's eyes lit up and not even hesitating he got on his knees and began sucking Natsu's dick.

“See?” Natsu gasped.

“Okay, that's enough.” Porlyusica knocked Gray out and brought him inside. “I'll examine him, both of you stay out and you!” she pointed at Natsu. “Put that monster away!”

Natsu blushed and did, stuffing his now hard cock in his pants. “Natsu, how did this happen?”

“I don't know, but I feel like this is all my fault.”

“Nonsense, Gray loves you.”

“Does he? Or does he just love my cock?” Natsu hugged himself fearing he's broken Gray beyond repair. Makarov knew Gray's love for Natsu was true, but words would do nothing right now.

Porlyusica came out sometime later. “Well, the boy is suffering from a curse.”

“Oh god!” Natsu tugged at his hair.

“What kind of curse could do this?” Makarov asked.

“I don't know, I've never seen such a curse before,” she looked at Natsu. “What I can say the power of the curse isn't life threatening but it can be stacked.” she paused. “How often do you two have sex?”

Natsu blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “Two times a day, sometimes more.” This stunned both elderly wizards.

“Kids these days!” the woman groaned.

“Ahh youth, so jealous,” Makarov said.

“You two have to stop having sex immediately.”

“What?”

“Listen, each time you have sex, you are inflicting the curse upon him, and you've seen the result. The curse will wane with time, but the power of the curse is overwhelming Gray right now.” She did her best to explain it, basically, the curse responds to Gray's feelings, so he was taking the brunt of the curse's power, and each time they do it, the effect doubles down.

“So Gray's feelings for me, are hurting him?”

“Without more information on who made this curse or why there's no way to break it. The nature of the curse itself doesn't appear to be vicious or cruel.”

“Seems cruel to me, are you telling me someone cursed my cock?!” She nodded. Gray really was addicted to his dick, he should have seen it, he should have done something to help Gray, maybe he should have stayed away from the ice wizard...

To be continued Breaking Ice Orange Flame

Gray doesn't take the news of no sex very well, but Makarov insists on it. He compares Gray's actions to that of a drug addict, but once the curse is out of his system they can figure something out. It's not easy since Gray is quite strong and capable, Natsu must tap into his next flame to handle the cursed, horny, and sex deprived ice wizard.


End file.
